Cleo
Cleopatra Lupus Hopewell Essanieraen (known to most as "Cleo") is an SAMBer. She joined The 39 Clues MB in February 2013, and a year later, joined the SAMB in February 2014 and since then, has had four accounts. They include; phoenixcloudburst119, evildragon363, hunterwolf85 and hunterwolf130. She is still currently active, but doesn't find much time in her busy schedule to post. Cleo is of British-Australian-Thai heritage. She's an ENFJ personality type, a proud as punch Slytherin, a Lucian, a daughter of Nike, an Aries and here's a really cool fact: she has the same birthday as Jackie Chan! Usually found role-playing, ranting or crying in corner, Cleo's natural habitat appears to be the SAMB, but she sometimes can be found residing on the WoFMB, which she quite enjoys. When the rise of the "My Honest Opinion of You" threads came about in November 2016, Cleo was described as creative, mature and humorous... not to mention a potato. Cleo hates conflict, she describes it as "very childish" and is known to shy away from it, often posting threads describing her leave of the forums. She finds her haven on WoF. An SAMBer told her that if she was an animal, she'd be a Persian Cat. saying that "You like to be surrounded by others, they don't bother you. You're calm and chill about most things. You care about those you trust." Her in-game clan is called Sass Squad, a fun group for all, no matter if they have zero gaming experience. It's okay! Cleo sucks at the game too. MB History Cleo has been active on the SAMB for a while. She originally signed up to play the game, but once she found the forums, she became an MBer. Cleo is referred to sometimes as an "oldie". A successful RP of hers was the "Elemental Phoenixes RP". It sparked many sequels, reboots and spin-offs, and was almost the driving force behind all the Elemental madness that went on. Cleo is the unofficial creator of the Elemental-style RP. In October 2016, Cleo was one of the MBers targeted in the "Ken drama", with a troll who called himself Ken threatening to arrest her, lock her in jail and even mince and eat her. Other MBers targeted include Pizza, Destiny, Ever etc. SAMB History **incomplete A Mythical Egyptian Childhood Cleo was born over three thousand years ago in Mythical Egypt, the only child of Pharoah Ramesass VI and Queen Asheviti, making her a princess and heir to the throne. Cleo enjoyed a normal childhood here, playing around doing whatever children did in those days... Until her father was assassinated and her mother was forced decide between locking her daughter in a golden sarcophagus to preserve her for three thousand years, or leaving her stranded at the palace while there was a killer on the loose. You can guess which one she chose. Concerned for her daughters safety, Asheviti made sure the coffin was charmed so Cleo would wake up in a different dimension, far far away from Mythical Egypt. She also filled out some forms to change her name, because if somebody realised she was the queen while she was in hiding, then Asheviti would end up like her husband. Dead. Imprisoned at Jabba the Hutt's Palace Cleo woke up the sound of laser-gun fire, as a 13 year old girl. She was confused and did not know what to do, when suddenly she realised that she was not in Mythical Egypt anymore. She was standing outside a desert palace on some otherworldly planet. She didn't have to wait long until she was tied up and gagged, knocked out, and dragged inside the palace. As soon as she woke up, she tried to escape, but realised she was tied up and wearing a skimpy gold bikini, and there was a giant slug behind her. Oh fudge. she thought. How am I going to get out of here? ''There wasn't really an answer, but she decided to choose the brutal way out. Fight the giant slug, and do it in style. There was no way anybody was going to stop her. ''Not in this outfit, anyway. ''she thought to herself. ** ''I'm not going into detail about the fight, because this a child friendly site, and children should not be exposed to such graphic violence.** After over a few good long of fighting, cursing, screaming and blood, Cleopatra had run away from the desert temple and was feeling an adrenaline rush like she never had before. Family members cousinemily.png Unnatural Abilities and Powers Cleo has many unnatural abilities, judging by the fact that she is considerably weird. * Shifting into black Egyptian-style cat with a golden collar. The cat was called a "pet" back at the palace because everyone was too stupid to realise it was actually Cleo. * Lie detection. Cleo's lie detection was inherited through her royal bloodline, who were all pharaohs and queens. * Sarcasm detection. Not even Zeus can tell where this power came from, but it sure comes in handy sometimes. * Air elemental powers. They're just cool, and hey, they make Cleo seem like a ninja! * The Sassy Fingersnap That'll Knock You Out Cold. Cleo's signature sassy move and magical mojo is her Sassy Fingersnap. As soon as she clicks her fingers in someone's face, they are knocked out cold. This comes in handy A LOT and Cleo considers herself to be the only SAMBer with this power. Outfits/Appearances Greencloak.png|Greencloak appearance Formal Cleo.png|Formal appearance Cleo.png|Normal SAMB appearance Possessed Cleo.png|Possessed appearance Slave Cleo.png|Slave Cleo Regular.png|Casual appearance Enemies Exactly who wants Cleo, and why: * Karani, who wants Cleo dead because there's a bit of bad blood between them. * That dang Egyptian murderer! * Olvan, who wants Cleo punished for hoarding coffee. Hey, she needs it to survive! * Jabba the Hutt, who wants to enslave Cleo. This feud goes back.. waaaay back. Gang Lux Lux is Cleo's grumpy, annoying and sometimes sassy Snow Leopard SA. She always disapproves of everything that Cleo does, but can be very protective of the gang when she has to. Lux likes to see herself as the leader, and in typical cat-like fashion, believes that Cleo is her human pet. Lux's fur is blue-grey tinged, and her eyes are sky blue. Karani Karani is Cleo's mortal enemy, but not exactly her dark side. She is immortal. Karani has been medically tested, and is confirmed to be totally evil. She's always scheming and planning, aided by her faithful assistant and secret admirer Natalie. Despite being evil, Karani is fan of Beethoven, and can play "Tocata and Fugue in D Minor" on the piano with great skill. Natalie Natalie is Karani's faithful... er... assistant and secret admirer. Natalie is lesbian, and everybody knows this except Karani, who does not pay attention to her servant, nor does she really care. Natalie is a nice person, but always has to work for Karani which is a downer for her. Natalie always calls Karani "boss". Even though she works for someone who is evil, Natalie is not evil herself, and is even sometimes nice to the other gang members. Bella Bella Bannister is a seemingly regular girl who enjoys hanging out with Wilhelmina in her desperate quest to "be magical". She sadly will never achieve this goal because, in truth, Bella is just a girl who likes eating donuts. Bella does however have a few talents, she is an excellent cook, can tie all sorts of handy knots and can play the clarinet. Bella has fair skin, strawberry blond hair tied in a plait, freckles, and wears all sorts of outfits, but they are always complemented with her trusty Adidas Superstars. Angelique Angelique "Angie" Flerue is a very beautiful girl of Chinese-French origin who has the uncanny power of summoning white fire to her fingertips. She is a close friend of Cleo. Angelique is a very friendly girl who is easy to get along with, but she despises Lux, and absolutely cannot stand the snow leopard's sassy comments on practically everything. Angelique is shipped with Cade. (Cangie) Cade ' Cade is Eugene's younger brother. His power is flight, he has two enormous white feathered wings which he flies around with. He personally cannot STAND his brother Eugene and often denies he is even related to him. Eugene doesn't really care though. Cade is shipped to Angelique. (Cangie) '''Tina ' Tina is the youngest in the gang, and one Cleo's friends, but that doesn't stop her from speaking out. Tina's power is shapeshifting into a white crane. She is very optismistic and adventurous, and Lux states that Tina is her mortal enemy, but Tina says that Lux is wrong, and her only mortal enemy is fear itself. Tina is not shipped to anyone. She was loosely based off the character Tina from the animated sitcom Bob's Burgers. '''Wilhelmina Wilhelmina is a girl who is based of the character from "Indiana Jones and The Temple of Doom", and is a beautiful, dreamy enchantress. She has the power to make huge lightning bolts and potentially kill someone, but she is always too interested in getting her makeup right or keeping her nails in check. She isn't shipped to anyone, but is always trying to impress Eugene even though he is openly asexual. The ship "Wilgene" is an inside joke -- do not take it literally. Eugene ''' Eugene is Cade's older brother and is a rude, cynical and dark kind of person. He is openly asexual. Eugene is very negative and never supports anybody's ideas, making him a disliked member of the gang. Being Cade's older brother, he has black wings almost identical to Cade's, except his are much bigger. Eugene will probably never be in a relationship. '''Samira ' '''Samira is a very excitable and fun girl who is always open and positive and a friend to everyone, even Eugene. She is a Greencloak, and her spirit animal is an otter. Samira is always ready for adventure and carries and first aid kit wherever she goes. Samira wants to explore the world one day, but is bound to the SAMB for life, as she is a gang member. Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 8.57.10 pm.png|Karani Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 9.16.53 pm.png|Natalie Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 7.29.04 am.png|Bella Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 7.48.42 am.png|Angelique Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 8.02.31 am.png|Cade Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 8.32.39 am.png|Tina Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 8.19.15 am.png|Wilhelmina Screen Shot 2017-01-21 at 8.41.54 am.png|Eugene Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 9.29.32 pm.png|Samira LUX.jpg|Lux CANGIE.png|Cade and Angelique '''Quotes' "If Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton were stranded on a desert island, who would survive? America. America would survive." "Just try not to be blinded, mmkay?" "And suddenly, FrostPi is sucked into the black hole that is MBer shipping." "cringe.ly" "Everyone's like "wow love skinny jeans" and here I am in my torn up baggy boyfriend jeans." "LET ME SCREENSHOT THIS. NOW." "I'm one of those "goes to bed at 11:45 and wakes up at 6:00" people." "*puts down a little gravestone*" "You can't get rid of hormones." "Chewbacca!" Category:SAMBers Category:SAMBers in families